


Terms and Conditions

by GoringWriting



Series: MCU Rarepair Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Begging, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Implied Consent, M/M, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Sex Club, Smut, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: When Matt is afraid he'll end up in prison he makes a deal with the mob boss Tony Stark. Now it's time to finalize the terms.Written for my crime fic bingo square.Special shout out to Ellewrites on discord for helping with some of the scene.





	Terms and Conditions

Matt can feel the thumping of the music as he walks towards the club where he has to meet Tony Stark.

Normally Matt wouldn't be associating with a known mob boss but Kingpin had set him up and it looked like he was going to be going to jail.

He needed protection, he needed someone to look out for him in prison. 

A blind lawyer would be easy pickings in prison. 

Stark was the only one willing to even get within five feet of him. No one else wanted to go against Kingpin.

Matt had made the deal with the mobster as soon as it was offered. Free legal advice and work in exchange for protection.

But suddenly witnesses against Matt began to mysteriously go missing. They would just vanish off the face of the Earth. No one could find them. Then the court kept assigning new judges and Matt felt like he was going to have an aneurysm. He never asked Stark to do anything like this.

The prosecutor's heartbeat even told him he was scared out of his mind and Matt's pretty sure there was something fishy with the jury.

Since none of the witnesses could testify their depositions were hearsay. The prosecutor tried every trick to get them into evidence. He even tried to convince the judge that Matt was the reason they were unable to testify at trial.

That one was shot down nearly immediately.

The relief he felt at being acquitted was short lived. What would Stark demand in return for this? Because something tells him that Stark is not doing this out of the kindness of his heart.

The music gets louder as he nears the door. 

"Well Mr. Murdock I must say it is nice to see you out and about terrifying the streets," Stark's voice says from behind him and suddenly he's being offered an arm and led into the club and he tries to relax.

He knew Stark owned a club. But he didn't realize that it was a sex club.

The scent of arousal is heavy in the air. He can hear the clinking of chains and cuffs. He can hear the moans of the people around him and his pulse starts to speed up.

He allows Stark to lead him through the club and hears the sound of a curtain being pulled aside and then he's allowed to use his cane to find his seat. He can hear the seat across from him get pulled out and someone, he assumes it's Stark. 

The curtain closes again and the noises are dulled but not nearly enough. He can hear everything going on in the club. At least everything that's not in a soundproof room.

"So Mr. Murdock...it appears that you managed to avoid prison time. How fortunate," the man purrs and Matt can hear a woman shriek out in pleasure.

"Yes," Matt says clearing his throat. He can hear the woman grunting. There's a wet noise accompanying the grunting and moaning.

"Mr. Murdock?" Stark asks and Matt jerks realizing he had zoned out.

"I... I'm sorry?"

"I said. It's not everyday every witness in a case vanishes. You're very lucky," Stark says. 

"Yes... I am. But I... Am worried about what sort of retribution may be sought against me," Matt says trying to focus as the woman reaches climax and in another area he can hear a man begging for cock.

"Are you distracted Mr. Murdock?" Stark says and Matt can hear the smirk in his voice.

"No... I'm fine. I..."

"Do you hear something you like?" Stark asks and Matt digs his nails into his thigh.

"Mr. Stark..."

"Call me Tony. After all we're going to be working very closely," He says and Matt undoes his collar with shaking hands. Why is it getting so hot in here? Sweat starts pouring down his face and Matt opens the top button of his shirt.

"Mr. Stark, I hope you aren't intending to alter the details of our agreement," Matt says and the man he heard earlier is counting out and Matt can hear the sounds of flesh on flesh. Matt shivers and undoes another button on his shirt. 

"Getting hot Kitten?" Stark asks and before Matt can respond to the pet name Stark is speaking again, "I think our first order of business should be you showing your gratitude for me getting you off Mr. Murdock."

"W...what?"

"I got you off. Without me you would have been sent to prison," Stark says.

"O...oh. sorry I thought..."

"Oh Kitten did you think I meant something naughty?" Stark purrs and Matt prays for the strength to say no to this man.

Matt's hard in his slacks but is pretty sure the desk hides it.

Matt gasps as Stark's hand grabs his tie and uses it to pull Matt until he's bent over the table. He's not sure how far away Stark is but he can't help but shiver at the vulnerable position he's in as his legs spread apart to allow him to bend so he doesn't get choked.

Matt's breathing comes out in little pants and he's keening under his breath. Trying to hold onto the last bit of his dignity. Even though he's hard as a rock facing one of the most dangerous men in Hell's Kitchen.

"Oh kitten, do you need me to get you off again?" Tony murmurs. Matt hears a chair squeak and then he can sense Stark's face mere centimeters from his own. His lips are almost against Matt's own and Matt's body is swimming in heat and he's having trouble focusing. Beneath his hands he can now feel the table he's sitting at and realizes it's made of glass. The knowledge makes him suck in a breath.

He can taste Stark's breath and it tastes like liquor. It's intoxicating. He doesn't want to admit it but Matt knows that's he's caught here. Stuck feeling the pressure against his neck and the heat in Stark's breath. He doesn't need to be able to see him to see the look in his eyes. He can feel it blazing into ever bit of his body. Like an appraisal. Like judgement. And he's had plenty of experience keeping his face neutral but his body is betraying him and he knows Stark can see him, can see how hard he is right now and he hates it. Hates that the man was able to take his control apart so easily. 

They stay like that for a few minutes. Stark deathly quiet. The only sound his breathing and Matt trapped by his tie. The sounds and smell or pleasure washing over him making him harder and harder and chipping away at whatever control he has left.

The man from earlier is begging to cum. Begging for release and more pleasure and Matt wonders if that's what he's going to become. 

Matt lets out a startled gasps when the grip on his tie tightens and his nose is pressed into something warm and soft. Matt realizes it must be an article of clothing that Stark wears a lot because the smell of the other man is now the only thing Matt can smell and it's doing things to him.

With his tie still wrapped firmly in Stark fist, he feels Stark run one finger from Matt's knee to his hip. Dangerously close to the bulge in his slacks. Matt's no longer concerned about the noises that are coming out of his mouth. The sensation sends a cascade of goosebumps across his skin and he hates the way he wants Stark to touch it. To reach into the slacks and take him in hand.

This is Tony fucking Stark and here Matt is, hard as rock, moaning like a cheap whore, and wishing he was on his knees right now.

"Oh Kitten. You can get on your knees for me later. Promise," Stark says and Matt whimpers. He hadn't meant to say all that out loud.

Stark's hand moves to Matt's bulge and Matt feels him pull the zipper down and then back up. Then down again and then back up.

Matt whimpers softly, "please," he starts to say.

"Don't fret Kitten. Just a little teasing. If you want me to stop then I want you to take those nice fingers of yours and abuse those pretty pink nipples. I want them played with at all times when you are in this club," Stark says and Matt's fingers immediately attack his nipples. Pinching, rubbing, and tugging on them.

"Good," Stark says and Matt gasps as a hand shoves into his slacks and immediately wraps around his cock.

Stark wastes no time. The hand around Matt's cock slicks up in Matt's pre-cum and immediately starts jerking him at full speed. 

Matt's crying out so hard he doesn't realize his tongue his hanging out of his mouth until Stark is nipping and sucking on it.

Matt tries to pull his tongue back in but Stark's teeth clamp onto it. And he uses it to guide Matt further across the table. Closer to Stark. The hand on his tie wraps the tie around itself a few times before he can grip Matt's cheeks while still putting pressure on his neck and suddenly his mouth is full of tongue. Both his and Stark's and all he can taste is Stark. Stark's scent in his nose. Matt's own sounds of pleasure in his ears and the hands on his nipples and cock.

His senses are swimming with St... Tony.

Two more fast powerful tugs and Matt screams as his cock spurts and he slumps in the chair.

He must have blacked out because when he comes to he's sitting on Tony's lap, face pressed against some piece of exposed skin and something tight around his nipples. His slacks are open and based on the breeze his cock must be out.

"Welcome back Kitten," Tony says hand splayed over Matt's abdomen.

"So good," Matt slurs.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now Kitten, how many crimes were you charged with?"

"S'ven."

"How long would you have gone to prison for?"

"Twenty five years," Matt says as his senses return and his fingers find rubber bands around his nipples.

He opens his mouth to ask about them but breaks off with a cry as Tony's have begins fondling his cock. Polishing the head.

"Kitten, you're going to have seven orgasms tonight and every night for the next twenty five years," Tony says and Matt's head is swimming with Tony's scent.

"By the time I'm done with you Kitten, you'll be addicted to me," Tony promises.


End file.
